The Caledonian Boar
Head up from the village into the woods. You'll run into your first Wood Nymph. Avoid the ricocheting bullets and get up close to the Nymph, then just keep bashing on it until it dies. When it does, back away for a moment, because the debris can cause minor damage if it lands on you. You can either jump/pick up and throw the stump remaining after killing a Nymph if it's blocking you path. For the tall trees that spring up, hit them once but get out of the way as they fall over which can cause minor damage. Follow the muddy path through the woods until you reach the "Danger - Go Back" sign. Go ahead to find a couple of more wood nymphs. The one at the top of the clearing has a gyro behind it, definitely worth killing for. Ignore the mud path off to the right leading up, it leads to a gate that you don't have the key for yet. Follow the signs leading to the Boar. Boss Battle - Caledonian Boar Drop down into the "arena", and pick up the Boar traps on the ground beside the hunter. In addition to your main target, you also have to avoide smaller boars (Baby boars) that run across the screen, squeling. You can kill them with a couple of hits, but it's better to just avoid them. Their runs are always preceded by the sound of the bushes rustling. If your health is low when you start, there's a health heart you can pick up. Take the first left right to the heart. Now for the huge Boars: Stay out of its path as much as possible, approaching it from the side or the back instead. If it catches you head-on, it'll swallow you whole, and you have to press Attack repeately to escape. The best time to attack is when it unleashes its energy breath attack, as its flank is wide open and it won't move for a moment. At other times, keep moving around it and hitting it in the side whenever you can, then getting out o the way as it turns toward you. Watch its health bar in the lower-right corner to see how much damage you're doing and how much left to defeated it. Use your items to good effect too, like the Boar traps you picked up at the start of this fight, and watch the Boar run right into them. Once you kill it, pick it up and automatically it will add carcass to you inventory. Don't forget to grab the "A'" Key that it spits up. Now retrace your steps out of the boar's arena and up to where the lady is selling Frogs. The other person here is exclaiming that he could eat a whole boar, give him one. Talk to him with the boar in your inventory, and he'll reward you with another health heart. Now, with the "'A" key in your possession, head off toward Elis. Enemies *Wood Nymphs *Baby Boars Boss *Rufus (The Caledonian Boar) Items *Gyro *Health Heart *Boar traps *Spears (Purchasable) *A Key Next quest *Journey to Elis Previous quest *Seek the help of the Gods Gallery psxfin 2014-08-12 22-05-08-956.jpg|A wood Nymph psxfin 2014-08-12 22-05-29-223.jpg|More Wood Nymps psxfin 2014-08-12 22-05-46-105.jpg|"Beware A Big Boar!" psxfin 2014-08-12 22-05-52-489.jpg|"I could eat a whole boar!" psxfin 2014-08-12 22-05-55-820.jpg|"Juicy Frogs! 1 Gold" psxfin 2014-08-12 22-06-12-296.jpg|Rufus psxfin 2014-08-12 22-06-14-003.jpg|Rufus energy beam attack psxfin 2014-08-12 22-07-06-599.jpg|Rufus (On the left) psxfin 2014-08-12 22-07-21-343.jpg|Rufus Swallowing Hercules psxfin 2014-08-12 22-08-09-597.jpg|Rufus after being defeated. psxfin 2014-08-12 22-08-15-082.jpg psxfin 2014-08-12 22-09-25-051.jpg|A Health Heart psxfin 2014-08-12 22-09-39-001.jpg|"Quality Spears! 1 Gold" psxfin 2014-08-12 22-09-50-354.jpg|"Hera can help you on your quest." psxfin 2014-08-12 22-10-02-368.jpg|Elis 3 Miles psxfin 2014-08-12 22-10-25-196.jpg psxfin 2014-08-12 22-10-34-566.jpg psxfin 2014-08-12 22-10-39-930.jpg|Huge boulder psxfin 2014-08-12 22-04-57-753.jpg|Path to Hydra lair psxfin 2014-08-16 19-31-52-467.jpg|Shortcut Catapult back to the Woman who was selling the Frogs. Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight